Boyfriends or Bestfriends
by bella-tripped123
Summary: Tara, poppy and Bella 3 bff's. They have 3 best guy friends called Edward, jasper and Emmett. They have always close, but what will happen when all the girls get new boyfriends right after the guys realize they have feelings. sorry suck at summaries R&R x
1. Chapter 1

**Isabella's point of view  
**Oh, this is fun. Not! Tara and Poppy are turning this shopping trip into a makeover for me. Poppy and Tara both have Dark brunette hair and lovely features. Tara is a bit on the short side though, she has an hour glass figure, Dark brown eyes and tanned skin. Poppy is very tall and thin, she has pale skin with lots of freckles and hazel eyes. They are both drop dead gorgeous. I on the other hand am not! So why bother with clothes, they don't make a difference to my looks. "Isabella! Come in, Isabella. You always disappear to your own world! Anyway…give me a twirl" she has made me dress in a gorgeous, but expensive red dress which I would never pull off. "you look gorgeous in that Bella! The red brings out your blonde hair, pale skin and grey eyes. I am so good with clothes. I am going to spring clean your wardrobe." she smiled her evil smile… "but…" I tried to complain, but when she gets an idea in her head, there is no stopping her….. What did I just let myself into! " no way… I am sorry but, I like my clothes so give Poppy the wardrobe makeover!"

**Tara's POV  
**OMGLV! Why won't Bella just let me do this. She is always trying to hide herself behind clothes. She is flipping gorgeous and is always putting herself down…..oh she has tried on that blue top I threw at her. She looks…… "hey gorgeous where've you bin?" Poppy asked jokingly putting on a guys voice. Bella turned a startling shade of red " what the…..oh its you. Don't scare me like that"  
Bella said clearly embarrassed "she's right though you look wonderful, if you don't buy it I will."  
I stated. She looked shocked "it's too much….."  
" no its not! I don't care anyway, you look amazing in it and the world should know!" with those parting words I stomped to the check out and purchased it. When I was about to walk out though….. The security things beeped and then this police man came up and started talking to me!

**Poppy's point of view  
**I can't stop laughing. This is so funny. The look on her face, I can't believe she forgot to take the shoes off. They are pretty nice shoes and I can see why people would like to steal them. The police man is letting her go. Right act calm Poppy. Tara came right up to us and then Bella couldn't control herself, she just exploded with laughter. Then Tara joined in saying " if only they didn't have those security things"  
"aren't they called security barriers or something?" Bella asked  
"Do I care? If it weren't for them I would be walking off with these manolos!"  
"you were going o steal them!" I screamed, she gave the most stupidest look in the world and said "yes you imbecile!" sarcasm dripping on her voice, she returned to normal when she saw I was serious " no of course not. I was joking"

**Isabella's point of view  
**Oh this has been a fun day. We are driving back in Tara's yellow Porsche. She loves that thing. Poppy wanted to drive in her red Ferrari and me well I wanted my truck! But they both overruled me. When we pulled into our drive we were all excited because we were going out tonight with the guys…..in our new ( ok, well mostly my new) clothes. I was really excited because It was my first time out since the accident.  
"OMC! Why is the door open?! I locked it I am sure" I screamed in confusion  
" yeah I know you did, I saw you. But I mean your sure that the door was actually shut, right?" Poppy asked  
"of course it was" I retorted. Tara looked like she was about to throw up and just ran inside. Opening the door and revealing the mess.

**Poppy's point of view  
**Someone was in our house! Someone was in our house! Ok breathe poppy breathe. Be calm but I couldn't be calm. Someone broke in and trashed our place. Oh I am so annoyed! Bella, I think she is having a stroke! "Bella are you ok?" I asked worriedly. She just stood there looking at the mess.  
Oh! At least they didn't take any stuff in the living room. Maybe we will get lucky and they won't have taken anything. How did they get it? We have a security system, we even have a gate because our parents and the guys were obsessed with us being safe.  
Right. I'll check everything's here. TV? Check, DVD player? Check, CD player, check, Ipods? Check ok. So all the stuff Is in the lounge. All furniture, kitchen stuff. Thank my lucky stars. And then I heard it. Tara screaming her head off!  
Bella and I bolted to her room as quickly as possible. Then we saw her. Lying on top of a mountain of clothes! "why would they do this! My beautiful clothes! I will have to do my wardrobe all over again now!!! At least I have got the manolos, the Gucci dress and Louis Vuitton bag!" she was saying over and over again I think trying to convince herself.

**Tara's point of view  
**I think I am on the verge of a break down. My clothes they are all piled up on the floor. They have all bin mishandled. Whoever did this is going to die! I am going to kill them! At least I have still got my shoes, dress and bag! I know I am going to get a padlock on my closet so no one but me can get it. Also I will have a closet in my car. So that some of my clothes are safe! That sounds good! Oh, Bella and poppy have just come in. or have they been there the whole time? "what the hell? Why did you scream?" Bella demanded. Oh so they ran in here after I screamed. I thought I only did that mentally. Oh well, I got it out my system. " WELL YOU SEE, LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO MY CLOSET!" I screamed, " THIS IS MENTAL. WICH EVER PEOPLE DID THIS HAVE GOT A DEATHWISH! I AM GETTING ,MY CLOSET A PADLOCK AND HAVING ONE IN MY CAR WHEN I GO OUT!"  
" Tara, it may have been one person" poppy said  
" you are such a drama queen!" Bella exclaimed at the same time. I only listened to poppy as bella was so not right. I am not a drama queen! " 1 person could have done this but its just horrific!" I whispered  
"Tara stop being a drama queen!" that was Bella again.  
" I am not a drama queen!" I snapped  
" oh really. So when that little 10 year old took that scarf you wanted, you didn't scream at her demanding her to give up your pride and joy!?" Bella stated  
"you promised never to mention that again. She was at least 12 anyway! I didn't overreact to that. EVERYONE knew I wanted that. It was the only pink one!!!!" I started sobbing for affect. Poppy started laughing at our little argument. Oh well who cares. I am just me. This is what I do. So deal with it!

**Poppy's POV  
**Oh Tara and Bella are so funny when they get into these fights, I am not really ever there when any of this funny stuff happens. I am the one who is usually off with Emmet. Emmet and I are best friends, well my best guy friend out of the guys. Him, Edward and Jazz are extremely good looking. Ages ago me and the girls used to fancy them. Tara and Edward, Bella and Emmet, Me and Jazz. But they just made it clear to us they only wanted to be friends, so we got over them. Edward has bronze coloured hair, 6ft2 and has the dreamiest emerald green eyes in the world. Jasper has Blonde hair, 6ft4 and liquid brown eyes. Emmet is definitely the one with the muscles, not that the others aren't muscley, but Tara (who is Emmet's baby sis) told me he went to the gym since he was like 13. He has black curly hair, stunning blue eyes and is the 6ft4 and a half. Talking of good looking boys. Why are the pictures of………………….WHAT?!  
"OMGLV….guys look at the pictures." I screamed  
"what? Why? Omflv what the hell…. it's the guys. But…but….but. I AM GOING TO KILL EMMET AND EDWARD!" Tara said dramatically and ran out of the room but tripped over her own feet. Her and Bella are the clumsiest people I have ever met. It differs from day to day of who's the clumsiest. " careful Tara" Bella said absent mind idly, looking like she wanted to hit something.

**Bella's POV  
**Tara is so clumsy…..I was thinking of some kind of torture for Jazz and then the phone rang. No one bothered to get it. We all just let it go to the answer machine. Our answer message is really funny, we didn't realise it was still recording so It's recorded and argument between me and Tara over…..Cheese I think it was. Oh it was fu…….." hi this is Tara…" a really high pitched voice said " I am Bella" another unnatural high voice said " and I am Poppy" said a guy voice trying to be really high but totally not succeeding. We all just stood there, transfixed to the spot. " we are probably having sex right now so don't bother us with your call" all the guys said then burst out into high pitched giggles. Just as they said that Tara sprinted to the phone. Then voice stuttered " hey girls, this is . Well, I was just ringing to say, good luck on applying too medical school and design school." By this time Poppy was turning bright red " well um… nice message…um goodbye" she hung up rather quickly and Tara was livid!

**Tara's POV  
**OMGLV! I m going to kill the guys and I know exactly how! " guys guess what. I know how to get them back! What's all their mobile numbers…. Lets post them on gay and send them identification emails and prank call them. Saying that its Mike Newton and that I haven't been able to come out about his sexuality." I come up with damn good ideas  
" that's well good!" Poppy and Bella said. okay now just to make the account.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaspers POV**

Oh the girls are going to be so annoyed at us! Oh, well serves them right for throwing a house party here. I mean it was a nice thought, but posting the invite on myspace. Not so nice. What will really annoy them……. I have the best idea man!!!! " guys. I have a really good idea. Well we replace all their picture with us, trash their apartment." I practically shouted  
"yeah, and change their answer machine too something really random." Emmet said getting a bit too excited. " their answer machine is already random, Bella and Tara are having an argument about cheese. Cheese for Christ sake? How more random can it get…..unless we make it embarrassing! Yeah and lets change their alarms to 5:00am to that really annoying song. Oh what was it? That one that they would not stop playing at the party. Um…"  
"um…..NODDY!" Emmet shouted  
" no Emmet not that one!" I exclaimed  
"they played that one a lot though" Emmet started muttering to himself  
"that was just to annoy us… um My neck, my back or fergalicious?" Edward asked  
" we can change it to both. One going off at 5:00 and the other at 6:00" I said  
" that will annoy the hell out of them. Especially Tara… oh and mess up Tara's closet that would be funny." Emmet shouted then burst into his evil laugh.

**Emmet's POV  
**Mwahahaha. This will be so funny. Revenge is sweet, I really want to put the noddy song as the alarm though! " wait guys… how do we make sure they are out of the house when we do this?" I asked with confusion, everyone was silent and then……………BAM it hit me!!! " duh! Guys. What do girls love most in the world?" I asked them  
" chocolate?" jasper said  
" Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale and Emmet Cullen?" Edward asked  
" no Poppy doesn't like them" I said  
"how do you know that?" Jazz asked  
" well, me and her get on the best. Out of the girls. I like all of them." I said, ugh! They always say I fancy her when, the only one I could fancy would be Bella. " we mention to Tara about that new shopping centre that's opened… she will drag them all down there!"

**Edwards POV  
**Right. Well I have got the pictures. Emmet told Tara and Jazz got Bella's spare key. We are going over to their house now.  
**10 minutes later  
**Wow. Their house is immaculate, I feel quite bad about it. Tara will never let me forget it. Oh well i just won't trash her room. "I'll trash Tara's room. I know you all are scared of her, when it gets to her and her clothes so I will go." Emmet said mockingly brave. Well I am glad he did that but, he still needs to be hit with a pillow. "OWWW! That was really hard" Emmet yowled  
"oh stop being a baby" Jasper exclaimed, "now lets get to work." This is really fun. We have replaced all the pictures and me and jasper had to stop Emmet from putting " from your sexy little friends! Ha-ha suckers!" he refrained.  
The phone message was the best Emmet was Tara, I was Poppy and Jazz was Bella. Oh it was funny!! They are not going to know what hit them


	3. Chapter 3

**Pranks**

**Tara's POV**

Right so, I have signed them up. I think they are going to cry, first with humiliation and second, this is probably just going to be from Emmet because of me, of joy. I can come up with a good prank, I learnt from the best! " Guys! Look at this." Bella said excitedly, we looked at the laptop.

"What?" Poppy asked

" look at how many guys have already asked to go on a date with them! I haven't posted their mobile numbers on yet, we've got quite a few and I don't want them to actually ring up the guys" Bella explained. " yeah I totally agree, some of those guys look like total pervs. They should totally like……oh one of them was put in prison for being a paedophile. Well, we can post their home number but with one digit difference. The guys are total dim-wits they won't realise. They'll be too freaked!" I said and knew I was right. One time when Emmet was teasing me about being short, I wrote his number all over the girls and guys bathroom wall, saying ring Emmet Young for a lovely time. Don't mind what you look like but, I get lonely sometimes, so ring me boy or girl! Getting it on the boys bathroom was disgusting and I chickened out and asked Jasper to do it for me, I've always liked him the best. The only difference is I put in a 7 instead of a 1. He flipped and almost killed me until I told him. " earth to Tara! You dumb-ass, what were you doing, predicting the future again?!" Poppy joked

"yes, actually I was. By the way, you are going to be having a very close relationship to a lesbian soon. Oh, and me and Bella are going to think you and her are going out!" I replied in a serious voice. Bella laughed and Poppy looked as irritated as hell.

**Poppy's POV**

" how many guys is it? 33?" I asked I didn't know there would be that many gay people wanting to get a bit of Emmet Young, Jasper Riley and Edward Masen! UGH! " Poppy. that's 33 THOUSAND!"

Bella and Tara screamed at me in unison. " how many gay guys are on this website?" Tara asked and starting clicking on all the guys profiles who had left a message "wait who's that Jackie? To bad he's gay. He's kind of hot!" Bella sighed.

"um….Bella, ?" Tara said stifling laughter

"What?"

"THAT'S NOT A GUY!" Tara screamed giggling with laughter. I stared at her, she was turning…. Wow PURPLE " ARE YOU TRYING TO SUFFOCATE YOURSELF?! Just because your secrets out. Doesn't mean you have to commit suicide. I mean I guess I would try to if I thought that….what is it, oh he-she was fit too." Tara said in a serious voice, even though I my sides were aching with laughter.

" oh.. Shut-up!" Bella whispered annoyed with us. I felt quite bad, but I knew she would put me through hell if it was me..

**Bella's POV**

Oh. Like that wasn't embarrassing! Right I'll just let all my anger out on making the boys suffer. As this is their fault. If they didn't trash our apartment, we wouldn't have had to set up an account and I wouldn't have seen that he-she and ……anyway moving on. " oh! Tara? Popp? You sent the boys the identification emails yet?" I asked surprisingly calm

"yep! Done and dusted." Poppy replied as Tara had disappeared. Then Tara came back with this pink dye she had from ages ago when she was doing a project. It involved lots of pink let me tell you that. Poppy said it looked like a uterus and well that's what it was, science classes! Disgusting at times. " I have a brilliant beyond brilliant plan!" Tara stated " lets dye all their clothes pink!"

"isn't that a bit harsh?" Poppy asked, trust her she's too nice sometimes.

"no because then they will have to go out shopping for new clothes, and well we can turn it into the shopping trip from hell!" Tara said. Really good idea actually.

" oh and they would have to wear the pink clothes out of the house or go naked!" I said "lets also put itching powder in their clothes. Um and….." I stopped trying to think of something else

"SHAVE THEIR HEADS!" poppy shouted

"that's a bit harsh now… what about.. Oh. Shower gel. Lets put really orange fake tan in it!" Tara said bouncing up and down enthusiastically.

"No, that will just was out straight away, won't it?" I said

"well we can see, I'll put a whole tube in each of their shower gels" Poppy said

This is going to be great " let the prank wars begin ladies" Tara Said jumping on the coach.

**The next day**

We have done it all. Tara can pick a lock. I never knew that we also put all their clothes even the cleans ones in the wash with the dye. Itching powder and fake tan. They live right next to us practically, the floor above. They won't have to come far being orange, I guess we will have to take

**Your gay?!**

**Jaspers POV**

" hey Emmet. Can I quickly check my emails on your laptop?" I shouted

"yeah sure, Jazz." Emmet shouted back. Then I heard a flush of a loo and Emmet saying, "glad that's over." I chuckled he obviously doesn't know I can hear him. My inbox came up, oh I have 5 new messages! 1st one- "are you a bit disappointed at the size of your manhood. Well go to www.I_want_a_bigger_.uk and we will set up an appointment for you" it also had loads of crap which I couldn't be bothered to read. Maybe I should forward it too someone who needs this. Um…. Mike Newton. Perfect. Oh I'll do that later. 2nd one - do you want a baby but can't…..blah blah blah. 3rd one- get sure for men because I bet you stink and well you won't impress the ladies if you stink. That one was forwarded to me from Carlisle my uncle. 4th one- want to be a real woman get a wonder bra today…….. Ewww! I am a guy. Do these people not know that jasper is a guys name. 5th one- you have successfully made an account for …….WHAT?!

"oh so your upset with your man business and your gay? Oh you also have odour problems, want a baby but can't and have a c-cup instead of you size b!" Emmet said in his gay voice "ok girl, but you will need a lot of work before any guy will go out with you. Maybe we need some make-up. I know I will call Tara and she can help. That would be totally fun. Once she's gone we can be gay pals together."

"oh just shut up!" I said whacking him. Just at that moment Edward came in.

"What the hell……… wait. Your gay?!" Edward said

**Edwards POV**

Jaspers gay?! I knew he was a sensitive guy and all but gay?! Wait! "why does it say the account has successfully been made for Jasper Riley, Emmet Young and Edward Masen?" I said

"WHAT?! I AM NOT GAY! SERIOUSLY I AM ALL MAN, JUST ASK HALF THE GIRLS WHO WENT TO ROOKWOOD!" Emmet screamed.

"click on the link Jazz!" I said. He clicked on it and our account page came up. There was a picture of the guys and I, in our SWIMMING TRUNKS!

"What the hell!" Emmet shouted when he saw, Jazz was just sitting there with a dumb-founded look on his face.

"Jazz, since when do you like singing Girls aloud naked with your mates!" I asked

"WHAT?!" jazz screamed leaping from his seat

"well that's what's written on "about me" you have said you like holding hands, having showers and singing naked to girls aloud!" I told him, Emmet burst out laughing at this point.

"you shouldn't be laughing, Emmet. Your profile says you like shopping, your favourite shop is la senza because

Ok calm. Think, think…….the girls those sneaking, conniving, clever girls! "it was the girls!" I shrieked. Just then the phone rang and we all just let it go to answer machine " hey we are so not here right now 'cos we are like getting our nails done or buying shoes and purses ok leave a message boys and we will definitely get back to you!" the girls again " um hey, I noticed that you have an account on , well I just would like to say would you consider dating me, any of you? I haven't really been able to come to terms with my sexuality and well seeing you guys in those pictures just made me think. I am actually gay. So call me later ok bye." then he hung up. I am going to kill the girls but first I think we should shower and put on some clean clothes.

**Emmet's POV**

Ugh! I am so annoyed. Oh, once we've all finished having our showers I am going to scream at them. Well first I will congratulate Tara, she did learn from the best. Then I will shout. Oh I am so glad that we each have our own shower, this way we don't have to wait for each other. "What the.." Edward voice said " I'm ORANGE!" came Jaspers voice and then I looked down, I was rubbing shower gel all over and I was turning orange! The girls, oh they are good. I am so proud but so annoyed! I marched out of the shower and rubbed myself over with a towel. I also can faintly remember putting on some clothes but don't remember what. Within minutes we were at the girls place, practically banging the door down. Tara walked to the door, in her underwear saying "god sake Em, your late we are just changing…….why are you here?" she asked in confusion and then she saw us with our orange faces. She burst out laughing and I looked at the guys in disgust. Edward looked alarmed at what his best friend was wearing and Jasper well he just looked. "actually, I should be asking you a question like why are you answering the door like that? And who the hell is Em, some guy you are going to you know…" when I said that Jasper looked like he would punch someone and Edward turned around to her and said looking hurt " you haven't told me about Em, I thought we were best friends. I am hurt!"

**Tara's POV**

I was about to burst out laughing when I saw the guys, they were bright orange with pink clothes. They probably weren't realizing it but the were itching like crazy. How much fake tan did Poppy put in? oh yeah, the whole tube! Woops! Oh wait what did Emmet say? What am I wearing? Oh shoot, what am I wearing? I just ran to the door as Bella was cooking and Poppy was on the loo. I AM WEARING MY UNDERWEAR! Omglv. Jaspers here!! I quickly grabbed a jumper which was Jakes, it had had his name on the back. I must give this back to him.

"HELLOOOO! Did you hear what I said who's Em?" Emmet asked again

" A girl from school, you jack-ass, why? You thought Em was a guy? Stupid!" with those last loving words to my brother I ushered them in to talk


	4. Chapter 4

**Peace?**

**Jasper POV**

Right, so the girls have admitted to the stuff they did and Em has now arrived. Her and Tara are playing on the wii. Tara has now got on shorts and the hoodie, with Jake on the back. Why did she change, she looked nice. What am I saying! She's my best friends kid sister! Wait. She's got Jake on the back! "who the hell is Jake?" I shouted, I made her jump oh I thought I only screamed that in my head. "yeah, who is Jake?" Emmet voice boomed In an angry sort of way.

"um… well he's this guy who left his hoodie here?" she said it as if it was a question.

" well it is kind of this guy who like Tara a lot. But she didn't like what he was doing so she chucked him out. Without his um……hoodie and trousers oh and top." Bella answered embarrassing Tara even further. "you promised and anyway, what about you and Eric, you and him were lying on the bed when I found you!" Tara said livid

" that was him!" Bella protested, Emmet looked disturbed now by his sisters news and Bella's, "Poppy was the one in the wardrobe!"

"well at least I was trying to put some clothes on him before he left!" Poppy said looking accusingly at Tara. " it's not my fault he's forward with girls" Tara protested, I seriously want to go and hit Jake right now and I think the guys have plans similar to mine. Why am I feeling like this I shouldn't!

Em was laughing her head off by now. They all turned and glared at her.

"what about you and the technician? Hey. I went into the technicians office and saw you and him……well getting a little to close if you ask me." Poppy said accusingly

"huh? Me?" Em defended. Tara and Poppy nodded in agreement

"yeah. I heard about that!" Bella and Tara stated.

Poor Em!

**Edwards POV**

Ok well. That was interesting. We made peace but not for long. We have to get the girls back. They did way worse stuff to us than we did to them and we've got the perfect thing. We stole all their clothes. Jasper made sure they were kept busy in the kitchen or study, while me and Emmet stole them. They are going to be so pissed, but that will definitely end this prank war. I can't believe Poppy, I just wanted to kill that guy!!!!!

**Poppy's POV**

Well we told the guys that we were responsible for the fake tan, mike Newton and gay partnerships thing. Bella can do a really good impression of him! Oh and that we were responsible for the phone message! They changed ours. It was Tara's idea. We did loads until we decided on it. Tara wasn't going to record another one. She just couldn't stand their old message. They were saying how many girls they pulled, in their stupid dare. Bella dared them to do that as a joke. We didn't think that they would actually do it. We still haven't told them about the itching powder, or clothes. Oh well. They'll find out sooner or later.

"hey, guys. Shall we put our clothes in the wash now?" Tara asked us.

"yeah sure, I've got my clean stuff in my bag." Em said

"that would be great thanks!" Bella and I said at the same time.

"so were should I sleep?" Em asked. We all looked at each other and shrugged. Finally

"you can take the spare room, that ok?" Tara answered. Em nodded.

"yeah sure. Thanks for having me, my mums having a hissy fit. She thinks I will wreck the house while her and dad are away!" Em said

"well, you do remember what happened last time don't you?" Bella asked

**Bella's POV**

"oh, I know this! Ask me ask me!" Tara said putting her hand up

"we are not in school Tara!" Poppy said looking at her as if she was stupid, "but, I know this too." she put her hand up "so ask me!"

"no ask me!" Tara argued. I had to laugh. I mean they are so stupid arguing over something like this.

"You had a house party and loads of chavs crashed it, they kept coming up to me and saying "innit, was sup blud! I got quite scared. But it did give Poppy and I some chavvy material for our dare!" Tara shouted. that's just like Tara, impatient like hell! Poppy looked really upset that Tara got there first.

"Em, can you remember?" Poppy asked teasing her.

"yes, unfortunately I do!" Em replied, looking sheepish. You could tell Em felt bad.

"oh well, lets go to sleep now. You all ready guys?" I asked trying to change the subject. They all nodded.

"just leave your clothes outside your rooms and I'll take put them in the washing machine." Tara said. "I can't be bothered to get some pj's I'm too tired!"

"what's the time?" Em asked. I checked my mobile

"1. It's so late. I can't be bothered either. Here's my clothes!" I said stripping right there.

"whey- Poppy!" I said.

"what? I mean Tara and Em are doing it too!" she defended. I looked around and saw that they both had stripped down to their underwear. What the hey. I might as well.

"clothes people!" Tara demanded. She took our clothes shoved them in the washing machine and put on a cycle.

"lets go to bed now. Night babes" I said and walked into my room.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6: WTH!!!**

**6am **

**Ems POV**

What is that noise! I was enjoying a lovely dream that involved me, a beach and some fit guys! What's that song?

"my neck my back……." was coming from Poppy's room and fergalicious was coming from Bella and Tara's room.

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL!" A voice yelled. I jumped out of bed and went into the hallway.

"what? Guys, why were you having a rave without me?" I asked jokingly. Woo. Tara's angry really angry, so is Bella! Tara looked at me.

"shut up you idiot! That was our alarms. I am going to kill the boys! It was so them!" Tara spat out at me. I probably looked scared, as she then said

"oh I'm sorry. It's just I am so annoyed!"

"your annoyed…." Bella started to say to Tara, but she was already storming off to the house phone.

"hello Jazz, did I wake you……well I am so GLAD! You ASS! Now put my darling brother on the phone before I verbally abuse you some more!!" Tara said down the phone. I definitely don't want to get on her bad side.

"Emmet, I hate you. I am going to so kill---- WHAT! Poppy, he wants to talk to you" she held out the phone to Poppy.

"Emmet…….yes well……the others are probably going to come round your house and kick your ass….." she turned to the others and sighed, "what did you just say? Oh Tara's going to kill you even more now! Do you know how much she loves her clothes! And Bella's going to kill you, because if you've done anything to our clothes. Tara will force all of us, you included, on going on a major shopping trip!"

"EDWARD! STOP, TARA AND BELLA WILL KILL US IF WE DO THAT TO THEIR CLOTHES! PROBABLY POPPY TOO!" Emmet shouted loudly, I could hear him from across the room.

"what the hell were you going to do to my clothes?!" Tara said hurriedly, ripping the phone from Poppy's hand. Bella ripped it off of her and started screaming…

**Tara's POV**

I had to check my wardrobe. What had they done! I walked into our joint walk in wardrobe. Everything was gone! How? When? I hope they haven't hurt my clothes! My poor clothes!

I ran into the hallway.

"all our clothes our gone!" I choked out. The girls just looked at me. I just went through a load of emotions just then. Sad- about my clothes, Hurt- how could the boys do this, Disappointed- for thinking I could trust the boys and finally angry. Oh boy did I feel angry. I just focused on this one and grabbed a towel and stormed out.

**Bella's POV**

Tara just stormed out. In her underwear and a towel. I hung up on Emmet and followed Tiff grabbing a towel. I could hear Em and Poppy following me. Poppy grabbed a towel too, Em was wearing pajamas. Tara stormed up to the boys apartment on the next floor. She banged on the door!

"YOU GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Tara screamed

"shhh…..Tara. You will wake everyone up!" I whispered

"who cares? I am pi---" Tara started. Then The boys opened the door.

"keep it down girls…..hey Bella" Emmet said noticing me in the towel.

"whatever Emmet!" I answered. His just couldn't stop looking at me. I can't say I'm not please. I have always had a little thing for…..what am I saying he just took all our clothes!

"why did you do that!" Tara screamed. Then Emmet noticed her. His faced turned red!

"oh she's well fit!" whispered Jazz

"Oi! that's my little sis!" Emmet said hitting Jazz. I saw Edwards eyes pop out when he saw Poppy.

I think the guys are having thoughts about us girls. Ooh….. Snap out of it!

"get some clothes on!" Emmet said

"well I would if you all hadn't taken them!" Tara replied. Just then 2 guys and a girl came out of their apartment to complain about the noise.

"fine drop the towel Tara. You won't and I know it so there." Emmet said rolling his eyes.

"oh you want to bet! We will!" Tara said looking at us and with that dropped the towel. The rest of us followed her lead. All the guys eyes popped out!

"um….excuse me. I am James, may I ask why you aren't wearing any clothes?" James asked Tara teasing her. Tara turned red.

"well it's because my brother and his friends stole mine and my friends clothes!" Tara replied "oh and I'm Tara by the way" that James kept eyeing Tara up, like he wanted to eat her.

"hey I'm Laurent." the other guy said to me. I nodded.

"I'm Bella" I replied

"hey I'm Victoria" the girl said sidling up to Poppy. Is she a lesbian? Em, Tara and I just looked at each other. Yeah we all thought that she was a lesbian. Poppy attracts a lot of them. First Grace then Beckie. Well Beckie was bisexual but….

"I'm Poppy" poppy told her.

**Poppy's POV**

"guys, do you think we could lend these poor girls some clothes?" Victoria asked both guys nodded. Tara shot a sly glance at the guys and motioned to me.

"that would be great. thank you!" she gushed and hugged them all. They looked a bit taken aback. James looked pleased, so did Laurent looked even more pleased when Bella joined. Jazz and Emmet didn't look pleased. Tara and Bella started to walk off. When Emmet, with a pained look on his face, maybe from his crush and sister walking off practically naked with strangers. Or the fact he had to give us back our clothes sooner rather than later because of the first reason.

"wait! Fine you can have your clothes back. They are unharmed. Don't worry!" he shot a look at Tara "Just don't go off practically NAKED with STRANGERS!" when Tara and Bella turned around the boys all released a breath. They actually thought they were going to go off with the random people. Tara hugged the boys and thanked them then skipped into their apartment, but stopped and stormed out. I walked in to see why.

There. Was. A. girl. In. each. Of. The. Boys. Room. I was so annoyed. I thought they were actually starting to like us.

"so James what's your number? Maybe the girls and I can meet up with you?" Tara asked specifically to annoy the boys. Normally I wouldn't have. But the guys were leading us on before. When we were in sixth form. Jazz broke Tara's heart and Edward broke mine. Bella recovered the easiest. I had to teach the guys a lesson. How could they try it again. They had been all flirty before they trashed the apartment.

"yeah we'd love to meet up!" Bella and I said at the same time. Oh the guys didn't look pleased, neither did the girls in their apartment. James, Laurent and Victoria looked pleased though.

"but…." jazz started and Tara held up a hand

"I think the girls in there are waiting for the _activities _to start! So if I were you I'd get back to them, because you won't be having anyone else guys!!" she said winking at him "maybe these guys" she pointed behind her, "will be getting some" when she said that each of the guys gasped including James and Laurent. Victoria had stormed back into her room.

"actually I'm feeling quite tired now guys. So I think I'll go to bed. Bella? Em? Poppy?

"yeah same." we all followed her, while the guys were standing behind us with their mouths hanging open. This is going to be interesting…….


End file.
